Shaman Shinigami
by Dark-Side-Recruiter9
Summary: the new 3rd division captain though she could settle into her place but she's being dragged back to her home town from 600 years ago in order to capture some rouge arrancars left to only find her family ties and maybe a little love along the way. her name: Kotori Asakura summary may be rubbish
1. Chapter 1

"rukia why are we here again?"

Ichigo, rukia and renji had been summoned to Tokyo: being informed that others would join them later. The reasons exactly were unknown but from the start they could tell that there was a high concentrate of some kind of spiritual pressure.

"don't you ever listen idiot?" rukia shouted before hitting him on the head "the last of the exiled arrancars have been spotted here"

"so if you haven't been able to put 2 and 2 together we are here to eliminate them however we don't know who is joining us or how long we are staying" renji argued

"I wasn't asking you!" ichigo shouted

"guys! We have a job here! Urahara has even moved his shop temporally here too" rukia said while hitting them both "firstly we find out who we are being joined by. We will find out tomorrow morning, we have been told to go to a certain school where they will meet us there"

"sure. Which school is this?"

"shinra private academy"


	2. Chapter 2

"hey yoh!" morty greeted his shaman friend as he waited outside the asakura compound  
"hey morty" yoh replied running towards his vertically challenged friend  
The 2 friends walked along side each other on the way to the start of a new school year; the shaman tournament had gotten rescheduled for next year due to the danger off last year and unfortunately anna had not let up on the training,  
"so what do you think this years gonna be like" morty asked  
"cannot be worst than last year"  
"that's true although I did mean the school year"  
"HEY GUYS!" a voice shouted, a too familiar voice  
Morty and yoh turned around to see their snowboarding blue hair friend and favourite (only) spikey head friend: trey and len.  
"hey what you 2 doing here?" yoh asked  
They noticed that the 2 were wearing the same school uniforms as them although trey was still wearing his snowboarding jacket  
"anna thought it would be best if we all stay together air go we all go to the same school now" len sighed "where's your little girlfriend?"  
His question was answered with a swift kicking making him kiss the ground  
"looks like nearly all of the goof gang are reunited"  
"good to see you too anna" trey shuddered

They walked into the schools gates leading into the small yard area with certain greenery features such as trees and patches of grass.  
"I wonder if there gonna be any more new kids" yoh wondered  
"well if we are here then I wont really be surprised if ryu was the janitor here" trey repiled  
(he wasn't but you'll find out later where he's hiding)

**Amayachida: **thank you for your review and yes I'm going to continue


	3. Chapter 3

Else where  
"so who's meeting us then?" ichigo asked leaning against one of the trees  
"for the last time I don't know we have to wait" rukia sighed

"you aren't waiting for me then are you?"

The 3 turned around to find someone ichigo hadn't met before sitting in the tree above them. A girl who only looked 16/15 and was smaller than the boys yet was taller than rukia but not by much: she had brown hair that was tied back into a high ponytail however her long bangs hung loose in front of her face, she quite tanned, had ear studs going fully up on ear and a collar necklace with a white crystal pendant; she also had lets say customize the given school uniform: the top had been tied up so it looked like a crop top showing a slim figure, she wore shorts like leggings under the slightly shortened skirt and was wearing knee high black sneakers as well as a slim fitting leather jacket and a pair of white headphones behind her ears.

"oh I didn't think we would be expecting you" renji said in surprise  
"ichigo this is the new captain of squad 3, captain Kotori Asakura" rukia explained  
"umm hi" ichigo sighed " if shes the 3rd squad then why isn't izuru with her?"

The captain jumped down from the tree to meet them  
"my lieutenant is unfortunately unable to come straight away since he is on official time out with the 9th squad lieutenant since they got drunk, got into a fight and somehow blew a huge wall in the 3rd division wall so have been commissioned to rebuild it by the head captain. He's coming over once he's done"  
"how did they blow a wall in the 3rd division?" renji added his trying to put his thinking face on (it's not pretty)  
"it was some kind of welcoming confetti cannon that went wrong. Too powerful and too near to the wall that it shot a confetti ball the size of a double decker bus straight into the wall" kotori explain before adding a side comment to herself and shrugging "And to think I wasn't gonna need to leash for izuru"  
"don't worry about kira he was proberly nervous about having a new boss that he got drowned by shuhei's words and sake. Give him time to adjust" rukia piped up in a casual manner: nothing like what she would say to another captain but as if they were old friends "I mean kira is loyal, intelligent, good hearted..."  
Renji cut in "depressed, emoish"  
"sensitive" rukia corrected (she was in front of a respected captain shinigami) the pineapple; punching him hard  
"sorry about him captain asakuara" rukia apologised for, the now rubbing a very big bump on his head, renji  
"its ok" kotori giggled at the comic duo "and you don't have to call me captain since we are in the world of the living and not the seritei in fact call me tori. I prefer it since I sound all snooty and arrogant when im called captain un needingly"  
"are we sure shes a captain? She's laid back on titles, captain toshiro gets all upset when you don't call him captain and flower power never loses that I'm a captain and better than you smirk" ichigo asked before giving a little byakuya impression  
Rukia clobbered ichigo again " I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL MY BROTHER THAT!"

(are we sure anna's not related to rukia?)


	4. Chapter 4

The nine captains of the Gotei 13 waited for Head Captain Yamamoto to speak. They had all been called to an impromptu meeting in the First Division Assembly Hall and no one really knew what was going on.

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni opened his eyes fractionally, leaning forwards on his staff, 'The meeting will now commence,'

As there was another short silence, one which none of the waiting captains wanted to try and fill, as far as they knew, the happenings of this meeting were going to be a complete surprise - pleasant or unpleasant.

'I will ask you all to listen to what I have to say,' the Head Captain finally continued, 'A new captain has been appointed after careful consideration,' a few pairs of eyes widened at his statement, then the old man continued, 'As of today, she will be joining the shinigami in this hall as the Captain of the Third Division,'

_She? _Soifon, Captain of the Second Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido, thought in light surprise, _That'll be new._

At present, there were only two female captains, herself, and Captain Unohana Retsu of the Fourth Division.

'Enter!' Yamamoto banged down on the ground with his staff.

All of the waiting captains turned to look at the door.

The bright light coming in from outside made the captain's eyes go fuzzy for a moment but they could see what everyone else was seeing.

As the new captain of the Third Division, walked through the doors to stand a few metres into the room, there was a pause.

The young woman would have been a good few inches taller than the 10th captain but she looked like an 16 or maybe 15 year old human girl. Coal black eyes were complimented with slightly tanned skin and mahogany brown hair tied behind her in a single short ponytail with long bangs hanging against her face; one bang also had a braid of green beads and feathers in it . Her uniform was similar to Soifon's: a punishment squad sleeveless and backless uniform (she some how also had a white holster pouch on her right leg and a pair of black fingerless gloves on her black nail painted hands) under her sleeveless haori, with the 3rd division colour of mint green inside, and blue obi ; a green hilt of her zanpakuto at her waist side. She wasn't wearing the traditional waraji either or the traditional tabi but a pair of wooden wedged heeled sandals with long white ribbon tied at her ankles.

she bowed, 'My name is Kotori Asakura, a pleasure to meet you all or again for some'

Yamamoto nodded, 'The meeting is dismissed,'

"This should be interesting" Unohana Thought to herself looking at the other senior captains who were sharing similar thought

...this was before kotori was tackle hugged by soi fon who was squealing, in a out of character high pitch, tori which really confused some of the other captains...even byakuya needed a little lie down.

_later_

new captain?' Kira Izuru, Lieutenant of the Third Division, listened to the conversations of the gathered squad members worriedly. He was usually pessimistic by nature so thinking the worst about how the squad would receive the new captain wasn't exactly surprising for him.

When he'd woken up, someone had arrived to say that a new captain would be joining everyone at midday and to gather together all of the Division. So he'd done that and now it was midday and everyone was tired of waiting.

The soft tapping of footsteps on wooden floor made Izuru turn.

When the blonde man saw the woman walking towards them, he was glad that his hairstyle hid one of his eyes. She was wearing a captain's haori so there really wasn't any doubt that this was the Third Division's new captain.

'Are you Lieutenant Kira?' when she spoke, she even sounded like a bubbly teenager from the world of the living, it was kinda . . . Strange to have someone so young looking.

'Y-yes,' he held out his hand nervously and tried to smile, 'That's me,'

She took it and then turned to the dumbstruck shinigami watching them, 'You must be the members of the Third Division,'

'Who the hell are you?' the rude words made Izuru flinch but the captain just gazed at the speaker impassively, 'You can't be our captain,'

'I am Kotori Asakura , newly appointed Captain of the Third Division,' there was some seriousness in her voice which dissolved into a calm manner when she added, 'It's nice to meet you all,'

The man who'd spoken was slightly taken aback but no one really expected this shinigami as their captain; there had never been a female 3rd division captain before. To make matters worse, the majority of the Third Division was currently male and, from the looks on their faces, they weren't too happy about the way things had turned out.

'I understand that it will take more than a day for you to start accepting me, the squad has been through a lot and I understand that change isn't going to be the easiest thing. Trust me though, time heals and I only hope that you at least let me help you guys heal. Gin was a old friend of mine too. ' Kotori turned away, 'But, as long as I'm your captain, I will protect you no matter what, that's what a captain does. Don't think that cause I'm a girl that I'm some light weight either. Anyone who has a problem with me you know where my office is ' she paused, 'Kira,'

The Lieutenant hurried after her, shooting one last look at the frozen Division members; they were kinda stunned and also impressed: the girl had balls; the idea of a female captain didn't actually seem so bad


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning class and welcome to your new form room. You have proberly met your new classmates by now" the form teacher grinned "I need someone though to take a note to the 10th grade class. How about you morty?" (The school goes up to 12th grade)

"Well..ok" Morty replied half heartedly

"Don't get eaten by the 10th graders" Len sighed

"What!" Morty asked slightly scared; his hands already shaking

"Oh nothing rumours aren't true…Hopefully" Len continued with a evil grin

Morty left the room in fear; "Len wouldn't say that if it wasn't true? Len ignores me most the time so it has to be true if he warns me. What do they do anyway? Eat 8th graders? I hope not, I've seen too much to go by getting eaten by 10th graders" he thought to himself on the way there he was still conjuring up theories when he arrived at the door.

He knocked on the door

"Come in" a female voice called from inside the room: the teacher best guess

He walked in; what felt like 100s of pairs of eyes looked up at him as he crossed the room to the teacher's desk then handed her the note. He stood there as the teacher read it; the eyes continued to watch him like how predators watch their prey for a moment of weakness.

"I see" the teacher finally sighed "you may go"

Morty felt a wave of relief wash over him until the teacher said: "Miss Asakura I thought I told you not to listen to your music during class. If you're so bored then explain the food chain of predator eats prey".

"Asakura? I must be hearing things" Morty thought to himself then looked back; instantly noticing the said student; he completely froze.

"The food chain length is a continuous variable that provides a measure of the passage of energy and an index of ecological structure that increases in value counting progressively through the linkages in a linear fashion from the lowest to the highest tropic or feeding levels. Food chains are often used in ecological modelling, such as a three species food chain. They are simplified abstractions of real food webs, but complex in their dynamics and mathematical implications" came the reply: the person who replied looked like a girl version of Yoh but slightly older…

"AHHHHHH!" Morty screamed pointing at the girl who then looked directly at him in a look of surprise.

Morty then bolted from the room completely.

"Hey who was that Kotori?" Rukia whispered "Does he know you?"

"I haven't seen him before but he looks like he got pretty scared, I think he knows something." Tori thought "Issa" she called

A small spirit appeared in front of her; a small chibi like ghost spirit appeared infront of the captain

"Yes Lady Asakura" she replied

"Go keep a eye on that kid that came in before, don't get caught though" Tori instructed her

"Okay dokay" Issa giggled then floated out of the room.

"God I hate being called that too" Tori sighed slumping into her desk

"Lady?" rukia asked as a member of a aristocrat family

"I'm not a aristocrat or even a member of a clan, I get called lady by spirits cause I get respect from them. I'm no blue blood, never was and never will. I don't care enough about pride or image to be a noble from birth. And I'm too unlady like really trust me you do the lady thing better than me"

Rukia beamed at the comment from the 3rd division captain

xXx

Issa followed morty till he got to his class and fused with his mobile in his pocket; no one could detect her now since one of the skills that the soul reapers taught them was how to hide their spiritual presence even from mediums.

"Hey you ok Morty?" Yoh asked his vertically challenged friend as morty came back into the class room as white as a sheet

"IIII'mmm ffffine YYYoh" he stuttered

"You're not that good of a actor dude" Trey smirked

"It was proberly nothing, im going crazy with stress that's all. I'm fine really"

"Well if you say so" yoh sighed lazily choosing to ignore it despite better judgement; he would proberly tell him when he was ready to.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone had gathered around morty's desk since he hadn't of acted right at all since he had gotten back from the 10th grade class; it was like when he first saw yoh and the spirits all over again.  
"so are you gonna tell us whats wrong or not then morty?" yoh asked looking at his short best friend "they didn't really try to each ya"  
"no" morty sighed "...maybe its best if a show you guys"  
Morty got to his feet and ran out the room, the others looked at one another  
Then ran out after him.  
"hey dude wait for us" trey called  
Morty didn't answer and didn't stop till he was at the 10th grade classroom. He slammed the door open like a mad man.  
"WHERE ARE YOU IMPOSTER!" morty screamed to find the girl wasn't there - had he imagined her- but a room of annoyed 10th graders were who looked very annoyed  
"sorry our friend hasn't taken his medicine" len lied facing the room as yoh and trey dragged morty out the door  
"she was here though" morty muttered to himself  
"sorry for wasting your time" len continued then slammed the door shut  
"well thanks for embarrassing us there" trey muttered  
"hey give morty a beak trey" yoh argued back  
"no treys right, I embarrassed myself and you guys cause I thought I saw something. Lets just go back before the teacher notices we're gone" morty sulked

* * *

"so did you find anything" renji asked as kotori jumped down from the window  
"nothing right now although theres a lot of spiritual pressure radiating from monument hill so we should check that out tonight" kotori replied "I went through the area twice in a lot of detail and theres no sign of a hollows or arrancars"  
"maybe they are only appearing during the night" rukia pondered "dark. No one around to stop them. No humans to get in the way"  
"theres definitely something here though, too many reports to oppose the idea that there isn't" renji agreed  
"so we are going to that monument hill place then? What is it exactly? A park? Mall?" ichigo asked  
"grave yard" kotori smiled


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate grave yards, they all ways remind me of the poor innocent souls who died as well as the not so innocent ones" ichigo shuddered  
"don't be such a baby" rukia sighed  
"its weird how none of the spirits are out tonight" renji noted  
"they could be afraid of us" rukia suggested "the place is quite big too so there just might be no spirits in this part, ones who moved on. speaking of which we better split up to cover more ground, captain tori already went ahead before us she gonna meet us at the cliff edge"

* * *

At the cliff edge  
Kotori looked at the perfect night sky; stars were as bright as ever and the crescent moon hung in the raven black sky without a cloud in sight to ruin it: this was a perfect view. It was at these times when she could slow down and think About things only she truly understood at this moment: Was it her fault she was born into a powerful shaman family? Was it her fault she had immense furyoku and spirit pressure which yes did kill her but saved her from becoming pure rayshi like most shamans but a shinigami? A shinigami had helped her, killed her but it had helped her as there was no life for her in living. Yoruichi showed her the world and that her power was not a bad thing; She was the only person who had felt like family and had cared for her, if she could imagine what a mother was like then yoruchi was who she imagined. Which did leave the question of who were her family? She knew her last name was asakura which was a shaman clan (she had looked it up in the limited books on offer) but she didn't know where they were, if they were still around or if it was just her. Mort importantly who were her parents? She was told a little: they hadn't of been officially married, her mother was a shaman and her father a samurai and she had to take her mothers name as her father didn't have a name as he had been an orphan (hint hint).

Kotori played with her mothers necklace again; a black choker necklace with a white crystal pendant. She turned around towards the tree "they are proberly late, ichigo didn't seem so keen on the place so maybe they were trying to get him through the gates still" she thought to herself. As she turned round she noticed a grave stone however there was no spirit present though there had been no soul reaper in this area for...actually she couldn't think of when there had been. She knelt down to the stone and wiped a few piece of grass out the way.

Amidamaru

That was all that was written on it but it was like da ja vu as if she should of known them.  
"weird" she thought to herself  
"CAPTAIN!" came a shout  
"there goes my peace" tori muttered then placed a wild flower that was growing near the cliff edge on the grave stone head. "I hope that one of us found peace"  
Her phone then decided to beep: hollows and a whole gang of them. Poor humans who get in the middle of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we sure we got everything?" Trey asked  
Anna had sent them all on a shopping trip...again  
"well I'm not telling her that they sold out of prawn cocktail crisps" yoh smirked  
"I think morty should do it" len snapped looking at the shorty  
"why me?" morty asked  
"cause you embarrassed us at school" len replied bluntly  
" its one thing to embarrass and another to send someone to a certain death" morty argued, shouting right at Len before retracting back into himself before he capiped too much damage that would cripple him for life

A crash echoed from a nearby alley  
"did you guys hear that?" yoh asked shaking slightly  
A low growl came afterwards  
"please tell me that's trey's stomach" morty shuddertry shuffling behind yoh  
"not me dude" trey replied slightly scared too as he frankly looked around

"oh please its proberly nothing" Len smirked as he watched his friends fear nothing but a meer sound

hollow came tearing out oft he alley; throwing everything in its way to a side like a child does with unloved toys

"anyone got any ideas what the hell that thing is!?" trey asked as his eyes turned to the size of dinner plates at the glimpse of the skeleton like monster...  
Well that hollow wasn't alone; more came after it till they had the group surrounded.  
"guys, do you have a plan?" morty asked looking at the group of shamans  
"nope" yoh replied almost cheerfully (insert anime sweat drop)  
"how about we kill these things before they get us" len huffed "BASON"  
His Chinese guardian ghost appeared "yes master len"  
"into the kwan dao" he ordered "they shouldn't take too long"  
Bason united with the weapon  
"lets see what your made of" len shouted at the hollows like a war cry...which the hollows didn't really understand  
He launched himself at the first hollow in his way then jabbed it with the kwan doa however it just went through it as if the thing was made of air.  
"what the?" len wondered "ok, rapid tempo assault!"  
Again the attack failed; he couldn't even hit the thing!  
"let me try len" trey offered "corey into the snowboard, Nipopo punch"  
It had the same effect: none but the ground under it became frozen instead, the hollow swiped him; it left 3 claw marks heavily gashing with blood  
"we better help too yoh" amidamaru warned; appearing by yoh's side  
"yeah" yoh sighed "amidamaru into the sword, celestial slash"  
The attack went right through and instead hit a building behind it  
"oops"  
The hollow grabbed him and threw him into a building spine first; len's hollow then decided to grab lens leg as he went in for another attack and threw him to the ground leaving a small creator.

This kept going for a few minutes: len,trey and yoh trying to attack but it going through the hollow then the hollow attacking them; they were getting very beat up and injured a lot while morty had ran under yohs order to get anna.  
"we cannot even hit these things" len panted  
"no point going into giant over soul, waste of furyoku and time" trey pointed out  
"so what we gonna do?"yoh asked

"rise fenikkususukai" a shout came (prnounced FEN-IK-SUK-U)  
There was a flash for a second and the hollows suddenly sprouted with black blood in exploding gashes; they screamed in pain yet could not hit the moving object at all; they soon grouped together thinking they had more a chance.  
"Harikēn arashi" the voice said (tempest hurricane)  
A vortex of swirling wind surrounded the hollows as if it was a hurricane yet was a perfect sphere; lightening sparked throughout it; a storm. They couldn't  
See what was happening inside the sphere but they could hear the hollows howling in pain as well as the sound of ripping; the vortex soon subsided and disappeared as if it never happened; nothing was left of the hollows.  
"what the hell?" trey panted  
Their ghosts released themselves from the weapons  
"master len what do we do?" bason asked  
"I don't know" len replied "yoh?"  
"I'm just as clueless here" yoh shrugged  
At the end they were pretty shredded and bleeding heavily; treys claw cuts would definitely leave scaring, len had a black eye and bust lip as well while yoh was limping slightly from a gash in his leg.

"CAPTAIN!" a voice screamed but it was different to the other one  
A small female with a black short cut hair and dressed in some kind of uniform came running around the corner the uniform consisted of : a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi and waraji with a armband a her left arm and was also carrying a sword at her side.  
"hey she looks like one of the 10th graders that morty went ape on" trey breathed shallow that it sounded more like a wheez  
"for god sake rukia slow down" another one came racing round the corner a guy with red hair and a white headband : another 10th grader they had seen who was wearing the same uniform. Another ran close to the red head except this one was taller that the girl and around about the same height as the red head guy and had bright orange hair yet didn't have a armband.

The dark haired girl sped past them, stopped then went back to the group of shaman.

"no the hollows were here already, you ok?"  
Trey decided to faint to the floor at this point  
"ok questioned answered" she muttered  
The others caught up  
"rukia what happened to them?"  
"hollows proberly renji"  
"maybe we should take them to mr hat n clogs" the orange haired one asked  
"best idea but wheres the captain" rukia asked  
"I'm up here rukia" the same voice as before sighed

They all turned around to see something they really weren't expecting: a girl who looked about 15/16, brown hair tied back in a ponytail, slightly tanned skin and a familiar face she wore a similar uniform however thethe kosode was backless and sleeveless, she wore wedged sandels with white ribbons straps in a criss cross pattern around the ankles and a green obi  
"captain asakura!" rukia shouted in relief at the figure  
"ASAKURA!" len, yoh and the spirits shouted then also fainted from shock...more proberly blood loss though...


	9. Chapter 9

"alright who calls at this hour?" urahara asked rubbing his eyes while answering the door of his shop "hugh? Rukia? What are you doing here? No gigai malfunctions then?"  
"not exactly urahara" rukia replied  
Urahara rubbed sleep out of his eyes again and blinked; noticing that the 2 weren't alone: in the back renji and ichigo were carrying 3 people no older than 14.  
"hollow attack?" urahara asked  
"no you think?" ichigo sighed sarcastically  
"they got attacked and we need your help in healing them" rukia said hitting ichigo and muttering "idiot"  
"sure, more the merrier" urahara grinned letting them in "wasn't kotori with you?"  
"dealing with the damaged left to the street" rukia explained "someone would definitely notice tomorrow if it wasn't dealt with"  
"I see, well your best putting them in the spare room" instructing renji and ichigo and the rest followed him through to the room"and no more bringing shamans home"  
"whats a shaman?" ichigo, rukia and renji asked  
"urahara they wouldn't know remember it's a classified subject" yoruichi sighed appearing in the door way "rukia do you remember healing from the kido classes at the academy?"  
"better than these two" rukia replied then went into the room and knelt by them "if you guys don't mind could you leave .I think I would do best without distractions" **cough cough** renji **cough cough** ichigo **cough cough**  
"sure" renji sighed leaving the room and closing it behind himself  
"I hope this asakura is easier to keep track of than the captain" rukia thought to herself looking at yoh then beginning the healing process.


	10. Chapter 10

"ANNA!" morty came screaming into the house  
"what is it morty!? And wheres my potato chips?!" anna shouted  
"monsters...cannot hit…yoh" morty shouted in gimberish and those words were the only ones that anna could make out  
"spill it morty wheres yoh and the others!"  
"there were these monsters that appeared out of now where, the guys fought them but it was impossible to hit them however they could hit them. Yoh told me to get you"  
"what did these monsters look like, I need to know in order to help"  
" skeleton like, they wore masks that differed like skulls some where like mammals such as a bear type one while others were like lizards oh and there was a definite tiger one. It was huge too at least 2 twice the size of a adult."  
"masks? I have never heard of a creature like that before. I hope yoh is fine"

* * *

"so where are they morty?!" anna shouted  
"I swear they were here when I left" morty stuttered in fear of the wrath of Anna  
"that's cause they aren't here anymore" a small voice giggled  
"what the?" morty asked  
"I said they aren't here anymore" it giggled again  
A spirit suddenly appeared from out of his mobile:it looked like the stereo typical blobby cartoon ghost.  
"hey! If your looking for your friends then I can show you where they are" it giggled "follow me"  
The spirit started flying in the opposite direction. All they could do was follow it  
"did you know you had a spirit on you then" anna asked while running after it  
"no, I thought you would be able to though" morty pointed out "at least it looks friendly enough"

"so it lead us to a shop?" morty asked  
The spirit had stopped in front of a shop in a quite run down area then had disappeared inside  
"looks like it but I think its not exactly what it seems" anna commented before walking up to the door and knocked.  
A young looking girl with black hair tied in pigtails, a perpetual blush and a 2 long strands of hair in the middle of her face.  
"may I help you?" she asked  
"seen a little spirit, ummm..." morty tried to explain to then be pushed out the way by anna  
"look let us in now or else I might have to act" she instructed in a harsh tone  
"no way you Looney" a small boy with bright red hair shouted

"what was that?" ichigo asked after a loud crash had came from outside  
Jinta and Ururu entered from the shop floor; jinta was also supporting a huge red bump on the head which was swelling up.  
"theres 2 people here to see you and are asking to see someone called yoh and his friends" Ururu said then bowed letting them in. a blonde haired girl and a really short guy entered into the room.  
"look I'm his fiance so let me see him now!" the blonde threatened  
"poor guy, you have got to feel sorry for him" ichigo muttered to then get punched in the stomach which sent him to the other room "NOT ANOTHER RUKIA!" ichigo shouted which lead to rukia punching him back to the room.

"look they are pretty banged up at the moment so I'm sorry but they aren't available right now" urahara explained "I'm urahara by the way, the one you hit was ichigo, the guy with red hair is renji and the girl with gblack hair whose healing your friends and future husband is called Rukia"  
"anna" the girl replied bluntly "oh and thats morty" pointing to the boy who had came with her  
"nice to meet ya. weren't you guys in the 10th grade class this morning?" morty asked  
"oh yeah, you're the guy who went shouting like he was on fire at lunch" renji laughed  
"good to know you haven't forgotten me" he sighed gloomily "hey were are amidamaru and the other spirits?" he perked up  
"the samurai is on the roof while the other 2 wont leave the room" urahara informed snapping his fan open "don't worry about your friends they should be coming round…"  
"OH MY GOD IT'S A MIDGET!" a shout that sounded a lot like trey and some laughing from yoh then followed by some smashing "ow" trey weakly sobbed  
"why did you hit me? I didn't do anything!" len shouted at the top of his lungs sounding quite aggitated for another crash to sound

A annoyed Rukia came out of the room then put her best innocent look on  
"urahara we need some more band aids" (its kinda creepy)  
"my god she is waaaay stronger than she looks" trey sighed rubbing a swelling bump on his head, sulking out the room  
"at least you only got hit in the head" len snapped following him with a second black eye "I cannot believe she didn't even lay a finger on yoh"  
Yoh laughed following them out looking unharmed from the small dark haired fury  
"well she might of not but I will if you so desire my sweet. 15 laps of the town, 500 push ups and 100 crunches before dinner which you have already made late" anna instructed - yoh sobbed silently  
"god and I thought urahara was a tough trainer, she knows how to kick someone when their down" renji muttered with ichigo nodding in agreement to then have a chair thrown at him (and it wasn't rukia this time)  
"well you guys can join them too if you want" anna snarled

"so who are you guys? That one is obviously a asakura" Rukia said pointing to yoh (yoh:?)  
"we are shamans, the link between the world of the living and the spirit world in which we live along humans and protect them" len explained cockily "anna is a spirit medium while morty is just some human who can see spirits"

The soul reapers stood there for a second processing everything then bursting into laughter (except urahara)  
"ok you got us, who are you really?" ichigo laughed  
"we just told you" len muttered gritting his teeth  
"he just told you, whats so funny about it?" trey asked  
"come on, everyone knows soul reapers are the only link between the living and the dead" renji asked laughing "are you trying to be a comedian or are you just that stupid and ignorant?"  
This erupted into a full on argument

"STUPID! I HAVE BEEN CALLED A LOT OF THINGS BUT THAT IS JUST PLAIN RUDE!"  
"REALLY BLUE HAIR YOUR GUESTS HERE AND WERE RESCUED SO YOU'RE THE ONES BEING RUDE"  
"COMIN FROM YOU CARROT TOP, WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE WHERE MY KWAN DOU CAN HEAR YOU!"  
"BETTER YET SPIKEY WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAVE US TIME AND GO BACK INTO THE RECOVERY ROOM"

Urahara stood back, taking a packet of crisps from a nearby shelf and watched as if it was a silver screen movie with jinta and ururu backing away behind him. morty hide behind a fuming anna rarely adding a side comment in (normally ignored though)


	11. Chapter 11

"amidamaru"  
"mosuke my old friend, I see you finally got yourself free of morty's laptop" the samurai noticed  
"yes however I had help **cough** from some weird sunglasses guy with no understanding of personal space **cough**" (tessai)  
"ha oh mosuke its nothing to be ashamed of to receive help from them"  
"I know but its not the easiest thing to admit"  
"are they still arguing down stairs?"  
"yes, anna is throwing everything in arms reach while trey and len with the occasion of morty arguing however the small black haired girl...rukia I think, is throwing stuff back at them. Its not the prettiest of sights"  
"I'm glad to be out here"

Silence fell on the 2  
"your still thinking about them aren't you?" mosuke asked  
Amidamaru sighed "how can I not? It's the night like this when I last saw them. The night I died and lost them."  
"kazumi was one of the most beautiful women in the whole of japan but by hell She was the most unusual girl you could meet"  
"she was the love of my life. Beautiful yet independent, strong willed, free spirited and intelligent as well as a strong shaman strange yes in those times but never in my heart. Then we had a daughter, I only saw her and held her for 8 days but I loved her like any father would, so pefect yet fragile. Its hard not to think about what could of happened or what did happen afterwards"  
"yes, I always wanted to know if she inherited your skills as well as her mothers power. I'm guessing that's why you didn't want to battle with yoh originally cause you did see him as your child which was too painful but it then became why you were so protective. are you actually going to tell him that you married into the asakura family?" he looked at his friend "not yet i guess then"  
The samurai didn't answer that but knew it was true about what his friend had said how he saw yoh as his own child sometimes  
"I'm gonna check on downstairs, morty might be in pieces by now" mosuke sighed; amidamaru needed to be alone "I'll check on yoh for you too" the blacksmith disappeared down from the roof and down into the shop.

A shiver went down amidamaru's spine as if a shadow had passed by him; his samurai instincts kicked in and he grabbed his sword from his side.  
"who's there?"  
No reply came  
"I know your there, so come out or I will find you myself"  
The only response was the sound of the wind through the tree's. he relaxed a bit and put his sword away; letting his guard down. He turned round to be met by another sword at his neck while his sword was not at his side anymore. In the shadows he could not see the attack but he could tell that this was not a amateur he was dealing with. He stared at the dark figure; they did not do anything, if they were trying to get in then why not finish it quickly? What was stopping them? He kicked the attacker away from him; it back flipped onto the chimney with both swords in hand and into the moonlight.  
"kazumi?"  
Amidamaru looked up to see what he thought was his long dead love: the same chestnut hair which flew weightlessly in the wind, the same slim gymnast body and slightly tanned skin which shone in the moonlight. His reply startled the figure.  
"no, I'm sorry" came a gentle reply

The girl lowered her own sword then threw his own back at him as only a true warrior would do; who was this person? Amidamaru thought to himself. The girl swiftly jumped down and walked towards him. He could see her more clearly, the girl who had rescued them from those skeleton monster things yet he could see her more clearly in the moonlight: she wore a black sleevless and backless kosode with a blue obi, she had wooden wedged sandals with white ribbon straps which went round her ankles in a criss cross fashion and black fingerless gloves but what caught his eye was the black choker necklace with a white crystal pendant: the one he had given kazumi as a engagement present (they didn't use rings ok). As she came closer he noticed things about her face: a single braid of green braids and feathers in one of her bangs, her studded ears, a pair of white Headphones (which looked kinda familiar (duh you see nearly a exact pair everyday)) behind her ears but what really interested him was the eyes: they were the same as his own.

"who are you?" he asked protectively drawing the sword in front of him into his fighting stance  
"I don't want to fight you. I thought you where a spy but I see your not so put your sword away" she said calmly before putting her own sword away in her obi; he followed the same actions "I'm Captain kotori asakura of the 3rd company of the 13 court guard squad"

This startled him: firstly her name was asakura which was yohs last name so she was related to him however it was also the name of his daughter but it could be just a coincidence, should she be dead by now? But this person looked quite alive yet something made him believe it was her.  
"may I ask what is your full name?" he asked  
"kotori hikaru asakura" she replied kinda startled since no one had ever asked her that before "but i kinda dropped hikaru. who are you?"

It sent the samurai spinning: it was her (and by wasn't she the image of her mother)  
he could hardly get his words out "I'm your father"


	12. Chapter 12

"HEY GET OFF MY HEAD"

The argument was still going...  
Urahara was getting bored and had eaten nearly all the crisps in the store, ururu was asleep with jinta still drifting inbetween the 2 states, yoruichi had also joined them as well as tessai. Yoh was also looking bored as he had decided not to argue but no way could he stop anna when she was like this so he was sitting on a crate watching boredly.

"wonder where amidamaru is?" he thought to himself

"hey where did you get those headphones?" the urahara asked him

"I kinda stole them from my father when I was young and I've had them ever since" yoh shrugged

"and where did your father get them?"

"don't know, why do you ask?"

"cause these are soul bob's, the only headphones that can be used in a living form and a spiritual form too. Rare and only supplied by me but I have never gave them to a shaman before of that I can remember"

"oh"

Lets pick it up at the fight

"WANNABE!"

"FOOLS"

"PIGS"

"DUNDER HEADS"

(umm I cannot keep up with this and the language used by soul reapers and trey is not for young audiences)

"god guys I cannot leave you for one minute in the same room can I?"

The fighting stopped as everyone turned to see the 3rd squad captain sitting crossed Legged on the shop desk however this time she was wearing her sleeveless captains hoari as well; her face was covered with her bangs and their shadows so it was hard to tell the emotion on her face: if it was anger or annoyance. "renji"

"yes captain" the lieutenant replied in a surprised tone

"do you mind putting trey down?"

Renji tensed then dropped trey hard onto the floor

"ow!"

"she said to put you down didn't she" renji muttered - this so wasn't over

"tori! thanks for joining us and who is your friend?" urahara asked

Amidamaru had decided to follow her off the roof and was now standing behind yoh

"hey amidamaru I was wondering where you had gone" yoh smiled looking up at him

"not far my friend" he replied "I never am"

"well if we are done with this then can we get some explanations" anna huffed

"ok, what do you want to know?" the captain asked calmly

"what were those things that attacked them? What are soul reapers and who the hell are you guys? And why should we trust you after that?"

"well it looks like they didn't explain anything to you" tori sighed "why should you trust us? Trust isn't something we can force on you but I thought you might as well be able to trust me at least"

"why is that? Who are you?" anna snapped

The captain looked up so her face was now shown in the light "I am the captain of the 3rd division of the 13 court guard squads. My name is kotori asakura, im kinda yoh's ancestor and amidamaru's daughter"

Amidamaru nodded at the statement

"WHAT!" ichigo, rukia,renji, morty, len, trey and jinta shouted

"awesome" yoh laughed "that kinda means amidamaru's related to me too"

"I guess it does" the samurai smiled (in his head I bet he was thinking something different though)

"getting back to my questions" anna said unphased "what are you and what were those things"

"what attacked you were bad spirits called hollows, they were once normal souls yet were left too long and were devoured by their own guilt, sorrow and anger to be turned into those forms which then rampage the world of the living eating at other souls, living and the dead. It's the job of a soul reaper to destroy them before they do any damage, you need above average spiritual pressure to be able to even hit one so you guys didn't stand a chance" she explained "you use furyoku, you may not know this but you all were born with spiritual pressure and energy however since you took the shaman path you developed furyoku which then kinda eats away at the spiritual energy so any you do posses is forced back so it cannot grow and wont without training."

"and as for the question of what is a soul reaper. Soul reapers or shinigami are souls with a high level of innate spiritual energy who are recruited from the Soul society." Urahara continued

"rukia stop it with the crappy drawings ok" ichigo said to the raven hair shinigami who had been following urahara's and tori's explanation with a slideshow of drawings. She then hit him with the drawing pad and continued to flip to the next page

"so wait you guys are dead?" trey asked

"well except ichigo who is only a substitute soul reaper" urahara pointed out "apart from him yes we are all dead but we aren't invincible. If we are killed as shinigami then we turn into reishi of which we are made of. The function of a soul reaper is to send spirits to the soul society or what you call it the after life in order to maintain a balance of souls between it and the material world and to exorcise evil spirits such as the hollows however the thing about if a shinigami exorcises a hollow the human spirit can be sent to the soul society since they were once normal souls."

"our weapons aren't like yours either, they are called zanpakuto's. a zanpakuto has its own spirit which interlocks with its user so no zanpakuto is the same since the appearance and abilities all come from the shinigami's personality or spirit." Tori picked up "zanpakuto's have their own world which its user alone can only travel to. We are 1 in the same and our bonds make us strong"

"I get it..." yoh smiled

"you do?" morty asked

"...no...but I thinks its pretty cool" yoh grinned (he is never going to learn T_T)

"well Renji will take any questions" Tori volunteered the lieutenant

Renji sent her evils as if to say "gee thanks for that"

"well you are a lieutenant" tori sighed as if she read his mind which kinda weirded him out a little but had to do what she said

"did you report it then?" rukia asked "the hollow sighting and the strange energy pouring from this place"

"yes, they said they are going to find the best solution possible" tori replied "possibly sending another captain and lieutenant"

"god I hope its not kenpachi he has it in for me" ichigo shuddered

"ok this is the point where we loose you again" trey said

Tori suddenly threw a book at the group and some how bounce of len's spike (it was so hard not to laugh)

"Shinigami for Dummies" morty read out

"that's kind of harsh don't you think and ow" len moaned

"nope I think I got it right" Urahara grinned "I thought I had left it somewhere, thanks for finding it tori"


	13. Chapter 13

The guys were fine now to go home although tessai claimed it would be best for them to stay the night. The soul reapers decided to escort them home too.

"so where are you guys staying?" yoh asked  
"the seretei gives us money for our missions so we where able to rent out a huge apartment for us" Rukia replied  
"I wish the shaman council did that" trey muttered "they are practically flat b(r)oke"  
"mind we only do get a set amount after that we pay ourselves" renji added  
"well at least you guys get paid" ichigo muttered  
"mind kotori do you mind coming over tomorrow? I have an idea for yoh's training" anna asked bluntly  
"umm sure" tori replied looking at yoh for some kind of advice or help  
"great 10 on the dot and bring the zanpakuto thing" anna ordered before walking iside the com(pou)nd  
"why do I feel like a trapped mouse?" tori asked  
"because you let yourself in for a world of hurt" yoh cried "and me too"  
"cannot be worse than squad 2 training" tori smiled at the thought

The 2 groups of so different people prated for the night; strangers this morning now though were comrades


	14. Chapter 14

Next day

Knock knock

"god leave me alone!" ichigo cried being woken from his sleep to answer the door  
"HEY ICHIGO!" rangiku shouted as he opened it  
"is it too late to close the door?" ichigo thought to himself  
"kuroski are you going to let us in or not?" toshiro asked  
"ichigo" rukia cried from the kitchen table "I think they are our back up so let them in"  
"how long have you been there?!" ichigo asked rukia  
"about an hour"  
"so why didn't you answer the door?!"  
Rukia just shrugged; Renji then decided to venture out of his room too yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes  
"morning" he yawned "I see back up showed up"  
"wheres captain asakura?" toshiro asked  
"don't know sorry Captain Hitsuguaya" rukia replied "she was first up, I didn't see her"  
"hmmm" he pouted looking round the apartment "well im going to go refresh"

He sighed heading for the bathroom at his moment the door swung open infront of him as the 3rd squad captain stepped out in a white short towl since she had just had a shower  
Blood trickled out of toshiro's nose but instinctively wiped it away  
"oh toshiro I didnt know you were coming" she sighed "you have grown, let me guess squad 12 experiment?"

It was true the 12th squad had preformed a un voluntary experiment of aging gas (sorry couldn't think of a better name) on him which had aged him permanently to look more like 15 now so was now a little taller than tori as well as physically the same age

The towl did cover her but showed her legs and thighs off as well as breast slightly  
"sorry about the towls, it was a last minute thing and the shop only had them" rukia apologised

Rangiku was just observing her captain, watching with much interest: she just called him toshiro and he didn't snap, he especially asked for her and is having a nose bleed after seeing her in a towl. Did the captain have a crush?  
"let me get changed ok" she said then flash stepped to her room almost instantly reappearing in civilian clothes

Her hair was tied back up in a pony tail like normal, she wore: ripped jeans, a sleeveless cropped turquoise top and her leather jacket she had worn at the school with a pair of black converses. Her braid also on clear show too since she had let her bangs down.  
"so what was it you wanted to talk about toshiro?" she asked "though better make it quick I have to head out at 10"  
"umm captain it's 9:55" rukia pointed out  
"damn, I'll pick this up later, it's nice to see you both" tori sighed picking up her bag then heading out shadow stepping to the asakura compoundtrying to hide a slight blush herself

"captain are you blushing" ragiku asked  
The captain realised he was in fact brightly blushing "shut up rangiku or I'll double your work load" he snapped while trying to hide his face  
"gee the runt does have emotions" ichigo thought to himself

"OH RUKIA" a familiar voice came shouting: Kon  
The ball of orange nylon came charging towards rukia before being slammed into the floor  
"you only do it cause you love me" kon cried to himself in reassurance  
"yeah…" rukia muttered sarcastically walking away  
"how did you get here?" ichigo asked kneeling down next to the pervert ball of stuffing  
"umm, I snook into your bag when you were packing" kon confessed  
Ichigo kicked the toy into the nearest wall  
"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT HOME!" ichigo shouted "my family is going to worry now"  
"actually I left a note saying you were at chads" kon weakly crying replied into the wall


	15. Chapter 15

"come on only 25 more laps to go" anna ordered eating her chips while yoh ran laps round the compound "or was it 24 or 26. start over"

Yoh let out a sound that sounded in-between a moan and cry as he ran past her  
"poor guy, it seems anna has more than doubled the training since meeting the soul reapers" morty sighed hiding inside his book "at least she is leaving me alone so I can read the book"

"so did I miss much?"  
Morty looked up; tori was sitting next to him and he had only looked away a second ago. She wasn't dressed in her soul reaper uniform but normal looking clothes, she looked like a regular human again.  
"would you stop doing that!" morty shouted in surprise  
"sorry I forgot you weren't used to shunpo" she sighed calmly as she watched yoh run around the compound and anna loosing count...again  
"what?" morty asked  
"page 109" she instructed pointing to the book  
Morty instinctively flicked to that page of the book  
"oh...shunpo or flash step:a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time" morty read out, thinking, then let the little lightbulb go off in his head  
"I only hope anna knows that yoh wont be able to perform it"  
"that won't stop her"  
"KEEP GOING I WANT YOU AS FAST AS THOSE SOUL REAPERS"  
"well do you want to tell her?" morty grinned

"HEY I CAN SEE YOU! GET OVER HERE NOW!" anna shouted at them, proberly at kotori  
"not until you ask nicely" kotori replied back in a deathly calm manner  
"she I soo dead" morty thought to himself "wait… she is already dead"

From that reply anna was quite surprised then ticked off: no one had ever spoken to her like that without serious consequences, who did she think she was! anna tried to rush and punch her yet what seemed like only a second later she found herself on the floor.

"Look if you don't need me right now then I have some other stuff to do while I'm here" with that tori turned and flash stepped away

"why that little" Anna gritted her teeth, shaking violently with rage, as much as yoh and Morty had so wanted to see this and so wanted to laugh or hi 5 they instead opted to live so backed away slowly from the fuming female.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, so maybe Tori's idea of important stuff didn't fall into what normal people considered but visiting a music store was the top priority on her list. It didn't take her long to find the store she was looking for as she skillful evaded the crowds surging toward her; not even causing a person to blink or even reall notice her yet one person did.

Toshiro was suppose to be trying to get away from his 'already trying to annoy the hell out him' lieutenant by saying he needed to check for hollows but something stopped him in his tracks - the sight of the new 3rd squad captain. He didn't know why but he found himself weirdly drawn to her ever since she was instated as a captain when he first laid eyes on her; from what he observed, she was the total opposite of himself as well as herself if that was really possibel: laid back and calm yet also out going as if she feared nothing in the world, she seemed open yet there was still so much he didnt know about her which gave a mystic aura as well, she was unique and one in a million but she had this feeling to her that he had met her before- he was baffled by the fact that no matter how hard he tried he could not figure her out at all. For whatever reason, he followed her silently and a good metre or so, he was curious at what she was doing and if there was any answer to what made her tick.

Not like tori didn't notice him trailing her but she didn't seemed to mind at all.

On the outskirts of the shopping district there was a row of small shops, from a going out of business fashion shop selling cheap track suits mostly to a sleepy green grocers with the occasional elderly customer or health freak looking for a cheap way to try and fight age. Nestled in the middle was a small record shop which was so brightly coloured with hippy swirls that it could of come from a child's colouring book; it looked old and run down with just about no customers even considering to enter; the sign above read: sunshine records with a cartoon sun for empathise which would of looked great...20 years ago yet now the paint was pretty much faded or chipped. Though none of this seemed to make tori even bat an eyelid at it as she strode up to the door and made her way through the multicoloured beaded maze with toshiro in tow.

There were countless records divided between 3 aisles of cases and at the far end of the room stood a desk to divide shop from office; behind stood a man, as thin as a stick, with flowing whispy grey hair tied behind in a ponytail with a tie dye head band stretched across his forehead, he was dressed in run down jeans and a tie dye shirt (which did not match his head band) that looked 2 sizes too big for him. He looked bored as if he had nothing in the world to do, to him nothing really existed out of this shop, staring up at the ceiling with a unusual interest; he seemed to snap out of it at the sound of moving beards.

"tori" his face lite up at the sight of her as she made her way over to the desk "it's been a few years since I last saw ya, I'm guessing you've been busy with whatever you do when your not here"  
"it's nice to see you too Ziggy" tori smiled at the old man "business looks the same as before"  
"it'll pick up again, mark my words, the era of peace and love will return with a righteous rush of light as the people will once more take to the street to demand the truth from the man." Ziggy shouted, throwing his arms around as if he was rallying a huge crowd once more.  
"of course it will" tori smiled sympathetically at the old hippy; what he rambled about was never anything Ziggy would actually do and was mostly in his head but she refused to let that hope which had kept him going for so long, she had heard this every time she came in "so got any good music in?"

Ziggy stopped his flailing to think for a second before dashing below the desk to show tori the records he had hidden away down there "here, I got some good ones, some classics some new though you have most of the ones in my store" tori laughed to herself for that before skiming over the records placed before her, her eyes flying over the song lists. She soon took her pick, 5 albums - 3 classics and 2 new ones- from the pile of about 30 that had been selected for her judgement.  
" thanks zigs" she beamed "I always know who to go to"  
Ziggy grinned a toothy grin (showing his lost or decaying teeth) as if it was the best compliment in the world "anytime tori, you ask and I find, you are my number 1 customer after all"

A sound of rustling beads sounded from behind them, throwing Ziggy a little off guard as he collected the albums together quickly before nearly throwing the under the desk as if he was hiding top secret files from the police. Tori was quite surprised from the figure who came through the door, brushing the swinging beads from himself "toshiro?" she asked blinking a little to make sure she was seeing this right - toshiro had never come across to her as a music lover or one that was hard core enough to go hunting for records in a run down shop.

He spotted her instantly (duh only 3 people where actually in the room with himself included), turned towards the nearest aisle of records and started fumbling about with them; taking actually little interest in the records themselves but trying to sneak peaks at tori without trying to be too obvious.  
"I don't recognise that guy" Ziggy whispered to tori bringing himself in completely "you don't think he's from the man do ya?" Ziggy looked at her with concerned eyes  
"no, Ziggy he's not, here's the money ok" tori stuffed the notes into ziggy's hand; Ziggy took the money before scampering into his office behind the desk, out of sight of the new comer.

Tori watched toshiro with great interest as she stuffed the records into a torte bag she had brought with her to afterwards waltz over to the fumbling captain, tilting her head slightly as she watched him. Why had he come here if he was obviously not a serious music fan or follow her all this way? She thought she had known him as a hardworking indervidual who liked to stay in his comfort zone as much as he could but she really didn't know why he would come then since this was not the type of place he fit into, he fascinated her... She couldn't help herself at all...

She noticed the pile he was looking at and grabbed cap certain album "here" she jestered to him with the album "I think you may like this one"  
He looked at her with confused eyes, beautiful turquoise eyes, as he took the album from her cautionously then smiling at her as he looked down at the album.  
"thank you, I was...looking for something to listen to while doing the paperwork and drowning out rangiku" tori giggled at him, she never thought she would laugh at something that the captain who had been dubbed to have a heart of ice while tucking a louse strand of hair behind her ear.  
" I need to go...I was suppose to be helping with yoh's training" tori hurried out of the shop as they both had the same thought : "I don't want them to go but I cannot even talk without blushing, what's going on with me?"

Toshiro watched as tori disappeared out the door, sighing at the almost gap that had appeared in him; he didn't know if it was a weight taken off or placed on him

"you need to pay for that!" Ziggy called to him, suddenly appearing behind the desk.


	17. Chapter 17

"so what are you doing here" tori was met by a growling Anna when she had decided to come back to help after all "I thought you had stuff to do"  
Tori sighed "I got it done so I came back"  
"great the toilets upstairs and I expect it to be clean enough to see my face"  
Tori raised a eyebrow "ok, no. Hey yoh!" tori called outside  
"yeah" a exhausted sounding yoh replied back from the dubbed training yard/ yoh's personal hell  
"come inside for a sec I wanna show you something" tori indicated to the hallway through the glass door; yoh nodded before trying to figure out how he was suppose to put all the pots he was balancing down. Tori decided to go right ahead though without waiting for yoh.

"whats up?" yoh asked as he came through the door, shaking off the last of the pottery.  
"here" tori took something out of her coat pocket and threw it to yoh. It was a puzzle box of some kind "see if you can open it"  
"nah" yoh sighed lazily putting it down on the table  
"you can either open the box or I can tell anna your ready to do laps again with the new even heavier weights" she smiled devilishly  
"blackmail? Ok whatever" yoh sighed picking it up again "so how do you do it?"  
"that's the training" tori pointed out "anna is training you hard physically but you have to be mentally challenged too"  
She sighed  
"if you can use your spiritual pressure then I could take you to the soul society which would help your shaman abilities" she continued  
"but I thought since I use furyoku I wouldn't be able to" yoh asked  
"furyoku pushes it back till the point where you don't release you have it and so you don't. with training you can though use both and it makes you stronger"  
"seriously? I thought I was already quite strong I did take down zeke"  
"So what? I thought you'd want to be stronger?"  
" I thought that soul reapers don't get involved with shaman business"  
"but I don't need to, there's no more shaman tournament" yoh whined ymir mr high and mighty check out my furyoku level then"  
"what?"  
"Look it up on this oracle bell" kotori replied throwing him a green oracle bell  
"how did you get this?"  
"you really want to know?" tori smirked a bit  
Yoh started fiddling with it then realised he didn't know the cheat code to find all the living shaman information  
"let me" tori sighed realising she was putting too much faith into his mental ability. She took the oracle bell back typed in the cheat code and gave it back  
"your gonna have to look under shaman council"  
"ok….silva...thats not as much as I thought….goldfa…there kotori hikaru asakura…..wow…3,750,000 ...wait that's that is about 3 times more than than zeke had!...i think...im not good with math"  
"or grammar...well he had enough sense to know when he had no chance"  
"how did you get that much? I mean technically zeke is older"  
"but while he was reincarnating himself and try to take over the world blah blah blah I had time to train and prepare plus im dead technically so i can gain shamanic powers quite quickly. So now are you going to do my training?" tori asked "as soon as you open the box I will get you off anna's training so much and start shinigami training"  
yoh practically attacked the box like a hungry lion attacking a zebra


	18. Chapter 18

Though tori did not remember anything about before she came to the soul society as a baby or was told anything from before that when she had those few precious days with her family; there was always something that drove her on: a memory she did not realise of her parents or even the thought of protecting their memory kept her going through hard times, especially childhood. Every so often she heard a little gossip from the people of the rukon district but she was never sold on their ideas; half of them were about her being some devils child yet that eventually died down.

When she was given the chance though, when she really knew who her father was and was standing (well sitting) before her then she just had to know; her life was this big question from the start which only began to unravel.

Bang.

"Ow"

...Well she could assume yoh wasn't making much progress since she gave him the box half an hour ago.

Tori rolled her eyes before she continued to listen to her headphones blasting away to one of her favourite albums: 21st century by green day- like most albums she owned every song reminded her of some part of her life. It was viva la Gloria (little girl) when she started think abut all this stuff about her family and past before she went to the soul society - she didn't even know how old she was except that she was only a baby, how long had she been with her mother and father? 6 months, 6 weeks or even 6 days?

That's when her eyes caught amidamaru, her father, someone who could answer so many questions; who was meditating/ trying to listen to what yoh was doing.

She took the headphones from her ears "Hey...dad?" He turned to her almost surprise at what tori had said; he was not used to it either since he hadn't been a father in centuries.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you..." She bite her lip, damn what was with her today she was never a nervous person "tell me what was mom like and how old was I when I died?"

Amidamaru scratched his chin, thinking of what he could say to her "alright..."

* * *

The samurai looked down at the bundle in his arms, she was perfect: porcelain skin, ruffs of brown hair and a face that could make anyone's heart melt - she was her mothers daughter yet she had his eyes. Just perfect.

"Saying hello then?" Amidamaru lifted his head to meet his wife's gaze: Kazumi. She was beautiful even after giving birth a few hours ago yet she still had this grace and untouchable beauty to her: silky brown hair that cascaded down her skin waist, big shining ocean blue eyes, a face that could only be created by the best artists, this lustrous body and a sparkling personality.

Amidamaru looked down at his little girl again "she's perfect, a little miracle" he smiled watching her look around the room with such curiosity before smiling up at her father; he was fighting back tears of joy.

He felt his wife touch his shoulder as she looked over his shoulder to look at her daughter as well "any thoughts for names yet?"

"Kotori Hikaru Asakura" he replied trying to avoid his daughters hands that were trying to grab at his face "kotori means little bird of luck and Hikaru means light, I want her to be such a positive force on the world, I can feel it, she's going to be such a happy girl with so much potential that she could do anything, anything that she wants"

"I like it, your right, she's going to be such a beautiful and happy girl, I can see it" Kazumi whispered in her husbands ear "my little Kotori, little tori"

* * *

"I must congratulate you my dear samurai" The Lord spoke to him as he polished the newest sword mosuke had made for him "the child will be helpful for our future as a Asakura shaman, you must be proud"  
"Thank you my lord" the samurai bowed humbly at such high approving words  
"Yet with the new bring of life, one life will be coming to an end"  
The samurai was confused "pardon my lord"  
"Oh yes the other reason I summoned you was to give you your next orders, I want you to kill the blacksmith mosuke"  
"Kill mosuke!" He shouted in alarm  
"Don't say it so loudly"  
"But.. But..."  
"This swords brilliance can seduce a persons heart,it is a beauty of a sword made by a person who's heart has endured so much. This sword is beyond comparison, there cannot be another one like it. Hoho I will at least let you do the honours of killing him as he's your friend"  
"Wha"

* * *

"What! Why? And after coming this far" the blacksmith clenched his fists as he shook in frustration "what should I do?"  
"You should flee quickly" amidamaru replied calmly  
"What will become of you though? You have a wife and child to care for now, Kotori is only a few days old. Of course lets flee together, if we do then no one will be able to touch us"  
"I cannot" he looked over to the horizon "to betray ones lord and flee...these are things a samurai cannot do. There's no way I could kill you...i will let you go even if it means I am dishonoured"  
"Kazumi won't let you do such a thing, she wouldn't let you fight if you were already prepared to lose or even die"  
"Kazumi and the rest of the Asakura clan are not hear at the moment, they have gone to a temple shrine to bless Kotori who is with her mother. I do not think Kazumi could interfere right now but when she comes back she would care more that I did not kill you than being dishonoured"  
"Amidamaru, I understand"  
Though neither knew it someone had been listening into their plan with a growing interest  
"Please wait until tomorrow though and leave harusume with me tonight"  
"What?"  
"I may never meet you again so...I want to give you the strongest sword. One that far exceeds the one I gave The Lord, the strongest harusume!"  
"Mosuke...I understand. Tomorrow evening I will wait for you here, I promise"  
With that the spy hurried off back to the Lord

* * *

However mosuke came too late.  
With his last dying a thought all he wished was to be with Kazumi and Kotori once more, to see Kotori grow up as he and Kazumi grew old together, teaching Kotori how to use a sword or even hearing her first words, see her get married or his first grandchildren. To hear his wife's laughter or touch her face one more time, to tell her all those things that he wanted to say to her and to do those things he had planned for the future. He knew that he had let his friend down and broke a promise to say there for him but he had also broken another promise as well; before Kazumi had left she had made him promise to stay safe and yet he could not live up to that promise as well though he could keep the one promise he had given to his daughter and that was to love her and be so proud of her till the day he died.

* * *

"After that I died and I do not know what happened afterwards, I thought that you and your mother had continued to live but from what you've so far told me is that you died as a baby so I have no clue." Amidamaru sighed " But what I am happy about is that I can now watch you now as a young adult, I will never get those childhood memories that could of been made yet we can make some new ones now although you've got to the stage where you won't need me anymore, your already a captain of a company and done so much in your life by yourself."  
"Do you miss my mother then?"  
He looked at the ceiling "yes, every day"  
"There's a chance you could find her again" this caught his attention "she's got to be dead by now in this world but she could be living in the rukon district somewhere in the soul society. I never knew anything about her like her name or what she looked like, at the time I never thought about it much either since it made me so sad but there's a chance we can both meet her again"  
Amidamaru smiled at his daughter "as long as there's always hope"

The two sat in silence at the thought of a reunion till the samurai thought of something  
"So are you courting with someone? I think they say going out these days"  
Tori blushed "dad!"  
He chuckled a little "alright alright" he put his hands up in defeat even though he knew exactly what that meant


End file.
